


Boy/Girl

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Makoto, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, NSFW, Rule 63, actual extreme fluff, fem! free, fem!Mako, lets get it, makoharu - Freeform, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haruka have been best friends since Kindergarten, and have had tons of sleepovers, even once they hit puberty. One night, Haruka has a dream and Makoto may just have to help him out with it. After all, they’re sleeping in the same bed. </p><p>A fem!Makoto x Haruka drabble request from my tumblr, platinumfail.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy/Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I've been on a semi-hiatus for a bit, and I was looking through my archive when I found a request from one of my mutuals on tumblr about haruka having "dreams" about makoto while she was sleeping over, causing her to "help him out" in the morning. I really hope this drabble fits the bill for it
> 
> (bc it's a legit year late whoops)
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!
> 
> Kayla

Makoto breathed out  a giggle while looking into Haruka’s hypnotizing ocean blue eyes, him rolling his eyes softly at her as he turned in his bed to look at her easier. 

“Quit laughing, I can’t sleep.” Haruka dryly teased, propping his head up on his hand as he looked over his best friend as she bit her bottom lip. 

“I’m sorry…I just can’t get over how I actually almost forgot about that one time in fifth grade when Nagisa pulled your speedo down.” Makoto let out another fit of laughter, Haruka blushing a bit. 

“Yeah, but you started crying and you shoved Nagisa out of the way while covering me up with your towel, so…” 

Makoto turned bright red in return, clearing her throat. 

“Okay, that’s fair.” 

Makoto and Haruka had been best friends since Kindergarten, always attached at the hip. They knew everything about each other. Makoto knew Haruka’s deepest secrets, and could read him like an open book with huge text that you could see forty yards away. 

They had a sleepover with each other every Saturday, no matter what. It was just tradition, and they followed it religiously. They never saw the need for separate beds. 

Well, Makoto did…Haruka…not so much. 

When Makoto hit puberty, she noticed how weird it was to be sharing a bed with Haruka whenever she slept over, but she loved it. She knew that she loved him from day one, so it always gave her little butterflies. 

Of course, Haruka didn’t know the significance of it…he wouldn’t know about intimacy if it hit him on the head with a brick. 

But that’s why Makoto loved him. 

Around the age of 13, Makoto began having…less than innocent dreams and thoughts about her best friend. She just couldn’t get over how sweet he was to her, even if it was only shown to her. They trusted each other with everything, and it showed. 

Makoto’s parents continued to let Makoto go over to Haruka’s even after Haruka’s parents left him in Iwatobi to continue school and his grandmother died. 

That excited Makoto, but also frustrated her in her young teen years. Her feelings for Haruka were never seen or honored — at least, she thought that they weren’t. Haruka could also read her like an open book, but love and intimacy tended to go right over his raven-haired head. 

When Makoto started having the sex dreams about her best friend, she was freaked out at first. But as she matured, she began to enjoy them. She would always wake up in a little episode of bliss, and while they only happened once in a while, she couldn’t help but blush and bite her lip at them. 

They had begun to get more intense when she turned 16. Their foreplay in her dreams would go on longer, the orgasm she hit in the dream would be extremely intense, and they’d keep going longer. 

Hell, when Makoto was 13, her idea of a “sex dream” was making out with Haruka. When she was 14, it was laying down with Haruka and making out with him. At 15, it was laying down, making out with Haruka without any clothes on. 

At 16, it got real. 

She could never confide to anyone about these dreams, especially not Haruka. She knew that he’d die for her and was extremely dedicated to their friendship, but even she couldn’t fathom how Haruka would react if she just said, 

_“I have dreams of you fucking me senseless and I really, really love them…”_

A shudder went up her spine at the thought. 

“What are you thinking so intensely about?” Haruka asked in his dry voice, snapping Makoto out of her thoughts. 

“U-um…I was just thinking about the prelims next week…” Makoto cleared her throat, seeing Haruka send her a doubtful glance. 

“Okay…” 

She let out a small sigh when he decided not to question it. 

“You’re doing the 50 meter backstroke, right?” Haruka flipped over to lay on his back, staring at the blank ceiling, the moon shining in the bedroom. 

“Yeah…” Makoto breathed, staring at her best friend, having to keep her excited thoughts out of her head. 

_Calm down, Makoto! What’s gotten into you?_

It was currently Makoto and Haruka’s third year at Iwatobi. They were going to prelims for nationals next week, and the pressure was on. However, the swim team was as strong as ever, and Makoto didn’t have many doubts. If Nagisa could just stop bothering Rei and making him skip practice, it’d be perfect.

Makoto then went into another thought. It was her and Haruka’s third year. A year from now, they’d be at university. She swallowed softly and bit her bottom lip. She was to hear from her dream university within the next two weeks. She fretted that Haruka’s career path form was still blank, but she knew he had time. 

She would gently help him along with any concerns or worries he had…but he just didn’t seem very worried or anxious about it. She was watching him closely on that front. 

Haruka took a deep breath and turned on his side, knowing that Makoto was keeping something under wraps. He knew it wasn’t anything majorly serious, since he knew she’d tell him in a heartbeat if anything was bothering her immensely. He just couldn’t help but wonder. 

He truly loved Makoto, ever since the day they met in Kindergarten. Well, of course, he didn’t know what ‘love’ really was back then, but it all started to set in when they joined the swim club together in grade school. Makoto was the one who introduced him to the water and pushed him to go. 

He’d be forever in her debt. 

He watched her settle down in his sheets, pulling the comforter up to her cheek as she sighed contently, closing her beautiful eyes. Haruka let out a sigh. Makoto must be extremely tired. She works her ass off at school all day, goes to swim practice, comes home and helps her mother cook dinner and ultimately tries to keep up with Ren and Ran before going to work at Goro’s swim club. She was truly an inspiration. 

Haruka would be lying if he said he didn’t see himself marrying the tall brunette. She was just everything. As cheesy as it sounded, and trust him, Haruka winced at this sappy saying all the time, it felt as if he had found his soulmate. He was so lucky to just have her plopped in front of him. He bit his lip and turned back to face Makoto when her breathing evened, studying her face. 

It was slim and pretty, her nose having very small freckles on it from being out in the sun all the time. Her brown hair looked a little bit green in the moonlight, since the chlorine just wreaked havoc on every swimmer’s hair. Her long brown eyelashes tickled the top of her cheeks, and Haruka let out a small sigh. 

He was in so deep it wasn’t even funny. 

He wanted to marry her, and have kids with her. He almost let out a small scoff. _Him_ , a  _father_. 

But for Makoto, he’d do anything. 

He settled down in bed, studying Makoto as his eyes began to shut with exhaustion. He watched her chest move up and down and he bit his bottom lip. 

_Shit, not right now, Haru!_

Haruka began having…colorful dreams about Makoto about a year ago. It all happened so quickly. Of course, he dreamed of kissing Makoto when he was around 15, and hugging close around her waist while feeling her curves. 

The curves he got to see at swim practice every single day…

However, a few nights ago, Haruka began having extremely detailed dreams of pinning his best friend to his bed and just ravaging her. He’d start by kissing her lips softly and moving his hands around her chest before pulling off her shirt. He’d kiss down her neck…and then his dream would skip to the moment of completion, making him wake up with sticky boxers. 

He clenched his eyes shut and felt himself slowly falling asleep, listening to the peaceful breathing of the girl he loved beside him. 

—

_Makoto writhed under him, letting out small breathless giggles as she turned her head to the side, Haruka letting out a breathless laugh, leaving soft and light kisses on her cheek and neck. He watched her look up at him with loving green eyes, biting her bottom lip as she panted and laughed, his heart swelling at the sight._

_They were both completely naked, and Makoto was completely soaked between her legs. He licked his lips and plunged his lips on Makoto’s with a fiery intensity, causing her legs to splay out in surprise._

_“Makoto, ohh…Makoto…”_

—

Makoto woke up startled after feeling Haruka shift around wildly. She sleepily observed Haruka arching up just a bit in his sleep, rasping her name into the early morning air. She blinked and saw that it was around 6:45 in the morning — the sun was just starting to rise. She rubbed her eyes, still half asleep before she heard it. 

“Oh, Makoto!  _Yes_!” 

Her heart nearly came out of her throat. There was no way in possible hell that he was dreaming of what she thought he was…right? Her face turned a bright red, and she hung off the edge of Haruka’s raspy moans, feeling herself get way too excited about it. 

“Fuck… _fuck me_ , Makoto…” 

Her slim hands flew up to her mouth as her heart danced at Haruka’s exclamation, unable to hold back. She was suddenly put in autopilot, her primal side showing through for the first time. 

She let out a small moan, placing her body above Haru’s, feeling his stiffness rut just perfectly against her sleep shorts. She let out a small groan, shoving her lips on his, tilting her head to make it harder. 

Haruka groggily opened his eyes, and could barely register the sight in front of him. He could see Makoto’s gentle face, her eyes closed shut as her cheeks were flushed, her head tilting just slightly to the side. 

Then, he felt it. 

He felt her gently rut up against him, as he continued to rut himself into her like in the dream. He smiled sleepily and began to kiss back, running a hand down her back, in bliss. 

This was the best dream ever — it felt so much more realistic than any other one he ever had. It was as if he could truly feel her lips, the softness and moisture unlike anything he had ever thought of. He heard Makoto let out a shy moan, him beginning to shift her shorts off of her, just wanting to be enveloped by her silk, just like in all of his dreams. 

He then froze. Wait…in the dream, Makoto had her clothes off…

He wasn’t dreaming. This was  _actually happening_!

His ocean blue eyes widened as he fully awoke, his warm hands stopping their strip job of Makoto’s shorts and panties. Their eyes met, and Makoto swore she felt a thousand fires go off in her body. Some good, some bad. 

She had really messed up now. 

She felt tears well up in her eyes as they continued to stare, dumbfounded. Makoto was inexplicably ashamed for just jumping onto her best friend, letting him rut his desire against her. He was just dreaming…and she got far too ahead of herself. She knew she just got excited because she had finally learned that she wasn’t the only one with these wild dreams. 

A few tears dripped out of Makoto’s eyes as the saliva line between the two best friends’ lips broke, her hands going to her face as she heaved. 

“Haruka! I’m so sorry…I…” She sobbed almost hysterically, shaking her head back and forth, refusing to look at him. 

She was still straddled in his lap, her body shaking with hard sobs. 

“H-Haruka, I…I’m a horrible best friend! I t-t-took advantage of you…” She sobbed into her hands, shaking, “I was just…s-so excited that I wasn’t the only one h-having dreams like….” She broke down once again. 

Haruka bit his bottom lip as his best friend and love of his life cried, her legs still on either side of his slim hips. He felt an overwhelming urge to comfort Makoto, and he did it the best way he knew how. 

He slammed his lips against hers, causing her whimpering and hiccuping to come to a full stop, replaced by a surprised and content moan. He ran a hand through her hair, unlatching their lips before putting his mouth on her ear, sucking the earlobe. 

“Don’t apologize, Makoto…” He breathed, his voice still raspy, “I want you. I love you.” 

Makoto’s eyes widened as she leapt closer to her lover, kissing his lips with as much love as she could, tilting her head and running her fingers through his black hair. She nuzzled her face into his neck. 

“I love you too, Haru…” She muffled, the smooth skin of his neck feeling the vibration of her words. 

“Now let me show you just how  _much_  I love you…” 


End file.
